


Disentanglement

by summerstorm



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Demi kissed Selena a couple of months ago.</p><p>It's not a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disentanglement

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at tweendom_anon.

So Demi kissed Selena a couple of months ago.

It's not a big deal.

It's just, you know. Sometimes you know someone forever and then you discover yourself, and you've known yourself forever, so you want to discover them—her—too. And one day, after much fretting and freaking out and feeling horrible for ogling your best friend's ass while she's changing into her pajamas in your bedroom, you work up the nerve to walk up to her and, like, hold her hair. In a particularly soft way that you hope might indicate it's contemplative of other things rather than, like, hey, let me untangle that knot.

And then she kind of smiles shyly and you're like, oh my God, and you grin way more openly, and her hand flies to your neck and you kiss her.

And it's awesome.

But it's not a big deal.

Because, see, they're Disney. They're really Disney, so Disney it's going to take extra powerful bleach to get the Disney off them when they grow up, and Demi knows—she knows, it's part of what she was so fucked up over for the last few months—Demi knows that Disney won't be happy if she, like, accidentally slips and makes out with Selena where the paparazzi can see them.

So she doesn't. She goes slow.

No, that's a lie, she doesn't go slow at all. Two days after the first time she makes out with Selena, she lays her down on her bed and unzips her jeans and gets her hand down Selena's underwear.

Selena doesn't seem to mind. She seems pretty happy, actually, what with the way her hips are thrusting up to get Demi's fingers deeper inside her, and the way Selena keeps saying,

"Oh, God, Demi, yes, please, keep going," and tries to spread her legs wider, like the jeans are going to magically give in even if she doesn't tug them down.

Demi does it for her.

So, yeah, they don't go slow, but Demi does try to take things slow in the sense that, well, they can't come out.

Demi remembers telling Selena that, before she kissed her, sort of laying the groundwork, except not. She was a little tipsy and they'd just seen those pictures of Lindsay Lohan with her girlfriend and Demi said, "So, Miss Gomez," and Selena looked up at her, all wide eyes over the glass she was holding, "hypothetically, if you were gay, would you come out?"

"To my family or, like, to everyone? At large?"

"The whole world."

Selena took a few seconds to think it over.

Demi said, "We're _Disney kids_," before she could stop herself, "I want to do more Disney movies. Can you imagine what a _nightmare_ it would be to get leading roles? Like, who wants to see a lesbian get the guy, am I right?"

And Selena's expression turned into something like reluctance, and she said, "I don't know," all pensive and—like they actually could. If they were. Hypothetically.

But Demi can't.

And Selena won't either, Demi knows that, and it's great to be sure of something like that, but it's so weird to be what they are to each other and not tell anyone—it makes it difficult for Demi to get a handle on it and treat it like something real.

So they're still friends, really, just they have sex sometimes, and then Selena flies off to Canada.

*

It doesn't occur to Selena to mention his new quote friendship unquote with Taylor Lautner until the pictures of her literally throwing her arms around him pop up on the Internet. Demi doesn't want to read too much into it, because, again, they're mostly just friends.

Demi's blatantly ignoring the way she's noticed Selena's face lights up when she sees Demi, or how Selena can't keep her eyes off Demi's face sometimes when she goes down on Demi, which Demi knows from experience is kind of hard to do, keep your eyes looking up like that. She's also ignoring how she hasn't been able to come without thinking of Selena in some capacity since she can't even remember when, because that's just sad and pathetic and really, really sad if Selena doesn't feel the same way.

Because, if she's honest with herself, Demi knows that Selena wouldn't throw their friendship away like that—that Selena wouldn't compromise it either by having sex with Demi in out of guilt or pity, or by ditching her to avoid dealing with _this_—but a part of her also thinks that she's terrible at reading people, and maybe when Selena's hand stays on the small of her back too long or too low or both, it doesn't mean that Selena's a very physical person and wants to get as close to Demi as public decency will allow. Maybe it just means that Selena doesn't know how to let go of this without hurting Demi's feelings.

So, yeah, Demi's pissed when the Internet finds out about Taylor before she does. Because Selena's supposed to tell Demi first, because they're _best friends_, and the only reason Demi can think of that might have made Selena not tell her right away is that there _is_ something going on between them.

And it's—well, they are just friends. Best friends, really good friends who have sex together, but that doesn't mean they're not still just friends and Selena can't tell her when she has a guy friend or a—boyfriend or whatever. Demi would be okay with that. If it's a PR thing. But if Selena's not telling, it's probably not a PR thing and she probably feels guilty about it and Demi should have her back or something, if Selena feels guilty about it.

But Selena doesn't feel guilty about it.

"It's just, you're so _worried_ about everything," Selena says on the phone, like that's an excuse.

"Are you _kidding me_? I'm," and she practically spits the next part onto the receiver, "'too worried'? I'm not 'too worried'. I just expect some honesty from my _best friend_," she accuses.

Selena's answer is almost loud enough to be a scream. "But I don't know if we're best friends!" Something catches in Selena's throat, something like a sob, something that Demi can hear and that goes straight to form a dull achey knot in her stomach.

"Of course we're best friends," Demi says firmly, anyway. "Is that what you were doing with Taylor?"

"I—" Selena's voice is a thread, soft and reticent. "I don't know."

It's too quick, and Demi can hear the lie from miles away. "Spill," she says in her best supportive tone. She needs to know. They can both pretend Demi's not going nuts over this and Selena's never been naked and writhing under her. They can pretend they're best friends and this is just something Selena's embarrassed to say.

Demi can certainly do that.

"I'm sort of dating him," Selena says.

Demi breathes in deep, covering the receiver for a moment. Dating could mean many things. She keeps her voice straight when she asks, "Dating as in..."

Selena stays silent for a second. Demi can picture her nibbling at her lower lip, looking down even though there's no one there for Selena to face.

"I had sex with him," Selena says finally.

Demi's—trying to process that _her_ Selena has been Demi can't reply. She just doesn't know what to say. Everything she can think of seems inadequate somehow—like they haven't defined this, not yet, and Demi can't really get mad at Selena for not being only with Demi just because Demi was stupid and didn't ask her not to. Didn't have long make-out sessions with Selena that didn't end with at least one of them getting off.

"I just," Selena's voice comes through the phone, shaky, breathless, "I don't know if we're _just_ best friends, or if we're not just best friends but you're just..." She trails off. "And I can jump on him in the middle of the street and then, if I want to, like, kiss him someplace, I _can_. And with you, I'm just—I don't know. You're a _girl_."

It hits Demi like she didn't know it would, that statement. She is, she is a girl, and she likes Selena, she's attracted to Selena, she's probably a little bit in love with Selena, maybe, sorta, and she feels like maybe Selena wouldn't feel like that if Demi was a boy. That maybe they could be exactly the same—friends, and Demi could have kissed her and they could have kept quiet and Selena wouldn't have slept with Taylor just because he has a stupid penis if Demi was a boy, but Demi's not a boy, and she can't up and take Selena like that, much as she'd like to.

And then an idea hits her, and the decision takes itself.

Demi hangs up without saying another word.

*

Selena looks completely dumbfounded when she opens the door to her hotel room.

"Hi," Demi says, and walks in. "Cozy," she observes of the room.

"What are you doing here?"

Demi turns to look at Selena, and shrugs. "Just felt like visiting Canada," she says with a smirk. It's a painful one, and Selena doesn't look very happy to see it, but Demi can't bring herself to care. She needs to—she has to let Selena know what this is about. Let her know that Demi's not a goddamn rent car Selena can drive until she gets a real car of her own. "They say it's lovely this time of year."

Selena pushes the door closed. "I don't—"

"Well, you should!" Demi says, her voice cracking. So much for keeping her cool. "You should," she repeats, a little lower, her voice still rough. "What we've been doing these past two months—what do you _think_ that was? Teaching you to kiss?"

"I actually have more experience than—" Selena begins.

"That's not the point! I wanted _you_. I was _waiting_ for you."

Selena stares at Demi for a second. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'," Demi mirrors, the loudness of her voice more obvious in contrast with Selena's whisper. "I'm not a toy."

"I never—" Selena starts, and takes a step back from Demi.

Demi hadn't realized she was so close. Her eyes wander towards Selena's lips, and she just wants to—God, she just _wants to_ so much, and she slams their mouths together.

Selena doesn't complain, not quite, and returns the kiss with as much force as Demi feels she's able to muster up. It's not like Selena to return Demi's random attacks like this. She usually works Demi down until their teeth stop crashing at intervals, but this time, Selena's wrapping her arms around Demi's shoulders and _biting_ on Demi's lip. It only makes Demi more confident about what she's about to say.

She breaks the kiss—pulls away about an inch, can still feel Selena's breath on her chin—and says, "I want to fuck you."

Selena nods nervously, not really knowing what Demi means, tugging Demi's shirt over her head and throwing it onto the armchair in the corner.

"Not like, with my fingers," Demi explains, and punctuates it by pulling Selena's shirt out of her jeans and touching the skin there, just above the band of her underwear. "Or," she continues, going for Selena's ear, licking at that spot behind her earlobe that makes Selena's eyes roll back with pleasure, "my mouth," and then Selena captures her mouth and they're kissing again, and Selena's cupping Demi's breast with her hand, over her bra, and Demi's momentarily distracted.

Momentarily basically means that, by the time she remembers what she was here to do, they're both completely naked, Selena's lying down on the bed, and Demi's climbing in between Selena's legs.

"Wait," she says, stealing another peck, and rushes to get her bag and the dildo out of it.

It's—weird, not too big. Bright purple, because Demi feels really weird about real penises, and this seemed harmless but still enough to show Selena that Demi can go in as far as Taylor can. That just because she _doesn't_ have a penis doesn't mean Selena can't experience something deep enough with her to think they're in a relationship.

Because they are. They're not just friends. They're nowhere near just friends, and if it's taken Demi _this_ to see it, so be it. They're not goddamn fuck buddies. Demi wants Selena, she wants _her_, and no dick in the world can replace that.

"Whoa," Selena says, eying the dildo suspiciously.

"Yeah," Demi says, and straps it on like she's been doing it all her life.

Truth is, she's spent half the flight trying to figure out the harness so she wouldn't look like an idiot in front of Selena. Because, yeah, Demi doesn't have trouble being stupid around her, but this is new, and it's unexpected, and it's kind of a crazy thing to ask of her, and if she gets Selena to go through with it, Demi's not gonna screw it up.

She crawls back onto the bed, holding a tube of Astroglide, and ducks down to whisper, "I really want to fuck you," into Selena's ear. "I can—I want to fuck you so hard you forget I don't have a dick."

Selena just holds onto Demi's hair and brings their mouths together again.

Demi keeps a hand on Selena's hip and feels the minimum rocking movement of them, the tail end of Selena's squirming under her. Demi drops her hand to Selena's belly and slides lower, lower.

"Oh," Selena moans when Demi slips a finger inside her. Demi can feel the dildo against the back of her hand, and something like excitement builds in her stomach just thinking about getting it inside Selena, going in deep. She starts to move her finger to the rhythm of Selena's body, sliding it in and out and brushing her clit until Selena's so wet Demi hardly thinks she'd need lube for this, though she opens the tube and coats her fingers anyway, slicks up the dildo with as much concentration as she can draw away from Selena bucking against her hand.

It's very little concentration, but it gets the job done.

She leans closer to Selena, their bodies pressing close together, and works a hand between them to guide the dildo into Selena, trying to keep a steady, intermittent pressure on Selena's clit with her hand.

Selena moans when the toy begins to penetrate her, and rolls her hips up hard.

"Careful there," Demi advises, though she's not sure why. The dildo slides in easily enough after Demi fixes the angle twice, and then she's pulling out, almost hearing the sound of friction, partly wanting to lick her, partly wanting to keep going.

She thrusts forward and back and forward again, until she feels it's not going to slip out accidentally if she's not holding it, and when she disentangles her arm from between their bodies, Demi realizes that Selena's head is thrown back, that her teeth are over her lower lip, and that she's clutching one of Demi's breasts like her life depends on it.

Selena opens her eyes, and Demi hears herself _moan_ when Selena pinches her nipple and reaches out to do the same with her other hand to Demi's other breast.

She thrusts in harder this time, making Selena curse. Demi feels the word like a wave of electricity through her, and ducks down to capture Selena's mouth with her own, picking up the rhythm, reaching out between them again to press a finger against her own clit to relieve some of the pressure.

Demi snuggles her head into Selena's shoulder to kiss her way up her neck, and Selena frees Demi's breasts to hold onto her ass instead, pressing her closer, almost trying to control Demi's thrusts.

When Selena's grip grows looser, Demi faces her, and sees her mouth go slack just in time to press her knuckles against her, try to second-handedly experience Selena's orgasm, get closer to her.

Demi feels heavy-headed, so close, but Selena steals her hand away. Before she knows it, Demi finds herself flat on her back, and Selena grabs the dildo, starts pumping it hard and fast against Demi's clit, building up pressure. When Demi looks at Selena, when she takes in her look of sheer concentration and almost _power_, Demi feels the pleasure heighten and heighten and heighten and take over her body in waves.

*

When Demi gets out of the shower, after spending a few minutes scrubbing the flight off her skin, Selena says nonchalantly from the bed, looking at her nails, "I didn't actually sleep with Taylor, you know."

Demi stares.

"I mean, we did make out a bit, but then I went all scared on him, you should've seen his face. I think he was afraid he'd gone too far and hurt me or something," she says fondly. "He's such a sweet boy."

Demi stares some more.

"You were so jealous," Selena points out, and can't help the chuckle. "I can't believe you got so jealous. I mean, I'm not complaining, but wow."

"I was not jealous," Demi says, not very convincingly.

"You totally were. You bought a _strap-on_."

"You told me you'd had sex with him," Demi says with a grimace. "I couldn't stop picturing his stupid paws all over your boobs."

Selena chuckles again. "I can't believe you actually came up here because you didn't know I was _lying_. I thought you could tell when I lie." Selena frowns. "Hey, that's actually good to know that you can't. Though I'm really, really not happy you thought I'd do that to you."

"It's not like you _knew_ about—wait, you totally did, didn't you?"

Selena doesn't answer—just gets up, comfortably, completely naked, and kisses Demi flat on the mouth instead, lingers for a second, says, "I like your natural equipment just fine, baby," hot against Demi's mouth, and goes back to bed.

So Demi follows—drops her towel and kisses Selena again.

It's kind of a big deal.


End file.
